


Magical: Enchanted Christmas

by chynnawrites



Series: Magical [1]
Category: Disney - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: It's Christmas time at Corinne's parents and Sebastian has an early birthday surprise for Corinne





	

“Rin, come out here! It’s time for me to give you your present!” I heard Sebastian’s voice, muffled through the shouting of my nieces and nephews as I stood in the kitchen.

“Rin!” Charlie shouted as she came in to the kitchen and spotted me. I turned to face her and sighed.

“What?” I signed with a look of exasperation. 

“Sebastian wants you.” She signed with a smile. “He’s got a present for you, apparently.” She added with a smirk before walking into the other room. I set the towel I was holding down and followed her, sitting next to my husband when I entered the room.

“Well hello, beautiful.” He crooned in my ear and kissed my cheek. 

“Charlie said you had a present for me? Babe, I thought we agreed on no presents for our first Christmas.” I reminded him, resting my hand on his arm.

“We agreed on no Christmas presents. I just need to give it to you now. You’ll understand when you open it.” He chuckled with a smug grin as Emery handed him a poorly wrapped gift. She came over and stood in front of me, looking at me with big blue eyes.

“I helped Uncle Crab with your present, Auntie Rin.” She cooed, her chest slightly puffed with pride.

“It looks lovely, Em. Did Uncle Crab ask for your help?” I looked at her and smiled as I saw Sebastian turn bright red out of the corner of my eye. 

“Yeah. His present for you is awesome.” She grinned and sat down, looking to my husband and winking. He winked back before turning back to me, his smile as bright as the lights on the Christmas tree. I kissed his cheek before opening the present to reveal a Stitch t-shirt I’d pointed out in the mall a few weeks ago. 

“Aw, thank you, Seb. I love it, baby.” I looked at him and smiled.

“Well, there’s something tucked inside the shirt, printesă.” He told me with a smile. I unfolded the shirt and a piece of notebook paper fell out of one of the creases. I held it up and cocked an eyebrow at him. “Open it.” He chuckled, kissing my cheek. I unfolded the paper and revealed a note written in Sebastian’s handwriting.

“I know we said no Christmas gifts for our first Christmas, but this isn’t a Christmas gift. This is advanced notice for you to take off work from January 22nd to 29th. We’re going somewhere very special and the hint is the shirt. I love you. -Sebastian”

“The hint is in the shirt.” I muttered under my breath. “Hawaii?” I looked at him and questioned. 

“Not Hawaii. Think this character.” Sebastian chuckled and pointed to Stitch.

“Space?” I laughed and rested on my head on his shoulder before the realization hit me. I lifted up my head and grinned wide at him. “Disney World?!” I gasped, putting my hand over my mouth. 

“Disney World.” He affirmed with a huge grin. I uncovered my mouth and tackled him onto the couch, kissing him as my arms wrapped around him. “This is your birthday present. I just needed to give you enough time for work.” He held me tight and whispered against my lips.

“You’re the best man ever!” I squealed, kissing him again as I heard my family members awed at us. “I love you.” I whispered against his neck and held him tight. 

“I love you too, iubită.” He crooned, keeping me in his arms and running his hands over my hair. I sat there in his arms, my head rested on his chest as I daydreamed about Cinderella’s castle lit up by fireworks at night.


End file.
